


【信条/Tenet】Reflux

by ChillyIsland



Category: Tenet（2020）, 信条（2020）
Genre: M/M, Neil/protagonist - Freeform, 主角在未来养成Neil的故事, 年下不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 对你来说的初遇是我的久别重逢；未来的你已经体验过这种感受见到你之前的每一分每一秒我都活在煎熬、恐惧与期待中，那种感觉是如此真实又如此公平，因为我已经知道，你同样经历过这一切。再没有人像我们这样了解彼此    再也没有。
Relationships: Neil/protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	【信条/Tenet】Reflux

———————————正文——————————

他站在街头，不紧不慢地把玩着手中银色的打火机，向街边的热狗摊走去。在离他不远的身后，一个浑身脏兮兮的棕发小男孩——看上去顶多六七岁——像是被什么东西追赶一样，急匆匆从他身边跑过去。

他感到什么东西轻轻蹭了一下自己，紧接着是撞击——男孩甚至在经过他身边时小声嘟囔着，抱歉先生。

一个有礼貌的小男孩。或许，过于有礼貌了。对于这样在街边的小孩子来说。

他不紧不慢地要了两个热狗，表面烤得焦黄裂开的热狗上挤着番茄与芥末酱，散发出诱人的香味。

他两只手拿着热狗——这一幕看上去有些滑稽，这种小吃与他一身西装并不相配。比起向着自己的汽车走去，他反而挑选了一条小路，一个狭窄、几乎没人注意的小巷子。

他藏在巷子口的墙壁后等待，默默盯着手腕上佩戴的表，然后，当秒针划过某个特定的数字时，他转过身子来到巷口——

“你好，Neil，很高兴见到你。如果不是以这种方式，也许我会更开心一些。”

他的西装几乎在瞬间出现了几道褶皱，上面同时多了一片灰色的印子，混着脏兮兮的泥土。而造成这一切的罪魁祸首，就在几秒钟之前直直地撞进了他的怀里，并且现在正以一幅见了鬼的表情看着他。

“嘘——我知道你有很多问题，但现在……”

他带着打量的眼神落在男孩身上，当看到 Neil 头发的颜色时皱皱眉，但很快注意到隐藏在层层灰土下、贴近发根的金色。

当他的目光再度游转到男孩身上时，他走上前试图触碰对方。这一举动不知道怎么惹恼了男孩。Neil 猛然后退一步紧紧贴在墙上，两只眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，口中甚至发出了野兽般的呜呜声，然而因为年纪的限制，Neil 在他眼中看上去更像是被抢了肉骨头的小狗崽。

他笑了笑，半空中的手改变方向伸向男孩的头顶，不顾反抗揉了揉：“Neil，Neil…？你的姓氏是什么？”

当他看到男孩的目光一瞬不瞬落在自己手里的东西时。他才恍然大悟地将其中一个热狗递过去。

********************************************  
“Neil...your last name?"

"I don't know.”

已经冷透的热狗在男孩手中三下两下就消失不见，他看着对方的目光落在左手上。他耸耸肩，自觉地将另一个一同递过去。

“What do you mean you don't know? "

“还不明显吗？”

男孩吃完了手里的东西，此刻冷冷地看着他。“孤儿不需要姓名。”

对此，他耸耸肩：“好吧……我是说，没必要有这么大的敌意。你猜怎么？”

他忽然饶有兴致地抬头盯着男孩，“我也没有姓名——”

“你想要什么？”

Neil 不等他说完就不耐烦地打断，“你想从我这得到什么？”

“你能给我什么？”

他反问道，若有所思地看着男孩的头顶。阳光从他身后透过，照在 Neil 的脑袋上好像一片耀眼的黄金。

“你什么都没有。因此，你什么都无法给我。”

他好整以暇地看着 Neil 的眼神从恶狠狠变得茫然无措，足足过了好一会儿，小男孩才重新粗鲁地说：“那么滚开。让我离开这。”

“我可从没说过要阻止你离开。”

他侧开身子，看着 Neil 谨慎地盯着他一步步向巷子口挪去。当金发的身影就要消失在路口，他才忽然抬高声音：“事实上——我是来给你提供一些东西的。”

“一个居住的地方，一个能让你每天三餐都有保证、有热水与卧室，不用在街上跑来跑去，靠着偷东西度日，还要每时每刻担心会不会被发现并送到孤儿院。”

“什么——”

Neil 瞪大了眼睛，他的身体仿佛注了铅一样动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着高大的黑色皮肤男人伸出手，从他怀里掏出一截红绳，上面还拴着一枚铜钱。

“偷东西可不是个好习惯，Neil.”

他把玩着红线，铜钱随着他灵活的动作开始旋转，最终绕在食指上。

小男孩的脸上第一次出现了其他表情，一种介于不可思议与偷窃被发现的不好意思之间。

他看着对方脸上的表情忽然笑起来；他走过去，拉住 Neil 的手将红绳套在男孩瘦小的手腕上。

“它是你的了。”

Neil 低下头摸摸手腕上的铜钱，但他很快反应过来，“你刚才是在说要给我一个家吗？”

金发男孩重新带着审视看向他，脸上逐渐露出一丝嘲笑：“你看上去不像是有家的那种人。该死的，你不会是有他妈的什么毛病吧——”

Neil 的话被重重拍在自己肩膀上的一巴掌打断。男孩瞪向他，黑皮肤男人却只是漫不经心地半垂着眼：“第一，不要咒骂；第二，你说的没错……”

他边说着边向外走去，似乎认定了对方会跟上来：“我的确没有一个家。事实上，我提供给你的东西可比家庭好多了。信条，听过吗？”

他忽然回过头，看着 Neil 不情不愿地承认才笑笑，“你当然不知道，因为那是我刚刚决定建立的。”

“Man, what is your bloody problem? "

" Don't swear. "

…………

“所以，你到底希望从我这得到什么？”

Neil 光溜溜站在浴缸里打了个哆嗦，颤颤巍巍地不耐烦说着，脑袋上还顶着一朵沐浴露泡沫，配合脸上的神情说不出的好笑。

“说真的，难道你有随便在街上捡小孩然后领回家的奇怪癖好？老兄，那真的有些奇怪——”

Neil 被迫闭上嘴，因为黑皮肤男人正拿起喷头面无表情地冲着他。水珠顺着湿漉漉的金毛向下流淌，很快将 Neil 身上脏兮兮的灰土冲掉露出本来苍白的肌肤。

“你干什么？！你要呛——”

迎面而来的水柱再次令 Neil 不得不闭嘴，最终，小男孩选择用眼神狠狠瞪着他表达自己的不满。而对此，他仅仅耸了耸肩：“也许你会想闭上嘴，防止喝到自己的洗澡水。除非，你有那种癖好？”

Neil 再次以一个瞪视结束了他们之间的对话。男孩低下头任由他搓揉着自己的头发，感受到那双宽大温暖的手掌盖在自己头顶，骨节分明的五指在发丝间穿梭按摩，力道不轻不重十分舒服。Neil 坚信那是因为浴室中厚重的水汽与升高的温度带来的错觉，令他感到舒适并昏昏欲睡。于是，为了驱散这种感觉，他用细小的声音嘟囔着：“见鬼的美国佬……”

“啪！” 清脆的一巴掌再次出现在男孩头顶。

“Don't swear. ”

*******************************************  
“从明天开始，你要去上学。”

他坐在窗前的高靠背躺椅，手中还举着一杯冰过的健怡可乐。空气中的水蒸气遇到冰冷的金属层迅速凝结成细小的水珠附着在表面。Neil 目不转睛地看着顺着他手指缓缓滑落的液体，好一会才反应过来，跳起来大叫：“什么？！不我不会去的！学校都很蠢，那对我来说毫无意义！”

“我可没在征求你的意见。还有，你说的好像自己曾经去过一样。”

“我不需要去过！光是看看从里面出来的人就知道……所有人穿着一样的衣服、脸上挂着愚蠢的笑容，也许会因为今天老师对他们说了什么而高兴一天，说不定还会跑向自己的爸妈炫耀……”

他哑然失笑，不顾男孩脸上掺杂着愤怒与害羞的表情。很显然，Neil 在嫉妒，他能在对方的眼睛中看到渴望，但他也可以选择不去戳穿，以及一个更加委婉的方式——

“好吧，既然你这么不想去，那这样如何，明天你可以去体验一天，当晚上回来的时候告诉我你的感受，如果你依然坚持，那么我不会再要求更多，你可以做自己喜欢的事情，好吗？”

他看着 Neil 脸上仍然别扭的表情，继续带着诱导的语气说：“明天晚上我会带你去吃大餐，什么都可以。”

“好吧……”看上去不情不愿的男孩眼中闪过一丝窃喜，但他仍然强调着：“看在肯德基的份上。”

……  
“How was your first day school？”  
他站在门口等待着一个金发小脑袋的出现，旁边还站着两三个看上去像是家长的人跟他一起等候。突然，一个想法像子弹一样击中了他：当他终于想起这一幕有多么眼熟，当他从人群中一眼看到那抹耀眼的金色——

Neil极为自然地将书包甩向他，在对方下意识接住后才大声回答：“It was okay."

"仅仅是还可以？那也许我可以理解为你并不喜欢上学？”

“不，当然不是！我是说，学校依然很蠢，但那对我来说可以忍受。反正，我也不会有什么其他事做……”  
当Neil终于发现他极力隐藏在胡须下的笑容后，男孩脸上终于泛起一抹红色，Neil装作不在意地说：“你还要站在那傻笑到什么时候，快点，我们该走了不是吗？你不会忘了今晚的大餐吧……”

……  
他向往常一样来到学校门口，等待他的男孩从校门口窜出，然后开始向他讲述今天又发生了什么，或是抱怨学校提供的午餐永远比不上他亲自做的，看上去Neil完全忘记曾在街头上连午餐都吃不上的日子了。这是件好事。

但今天有些不太对。一些事情不太对劲。那个金发身影迟迟没有露面。

“你不明白，Neil还在里面……我的男孩还没有出来！Please，just let me……”

当守卫第三次坚定地向他摇摇头拒绝他进入学校的请求，他终于丧失耐心，趁着无人注意的时候翻过高高的围墙顺利通过。

很显然，英国学校的围墙无法拦住一个美国特工。

“Neil——！Neil，where are you？Can you hear me？Neil——”

他凭着自己的记忆来到二楼，一间间教室挨个查看。最终，他在走廊的尽头发现了声音。

“Neil？”  
他小心地走过去，下意识侧过身子紧紧贴着墙壁。墙上明亮、干净的玻璃完好无损，但那仍然让他想起了不那么美好的回忆。

最终，他在教室最后一排座位旁边发现了金发男孩。Neil身上的衣服变得破破烂烂，身上沾满了灰尘与凝固的鲜血，还有几处大小不一的淤青分布在他露出的皮肤上。

“Neil……”

他近乎叹息般上前蹲在男孩面前。他没有询问发生了什么，只是沉默地蹲下开始检查男孩的伤势。

“对不起。”

他诧异地抬起头，看着绷着脸的男孩，泪水在Neil的蓝眼睛中打转，但男孩依然硬邦邦地说：“对不起。我本来想出去的，但是腿很疼……我尝试了很多次都站不起来，你要相信我！”

“Neil，那不是你的错……你不需要为此道歉。”

“好吧，但我只是——嘿！你在干什么？”

男孩被突如其来的失重感吓到，不由自主地攥紧了他黑色的西装，在反应过来自己刚刚被抱起后才有些恼怒地抗议起来。Neil感觉到，自己那小小的、刚刚建立起来属于男性的自尊心受到了微妙的损伤。

“只是让我们更快地离开而已……顺便，我们不能从正门出去，因此一会也许你应该抱紧我。”

他收紧臂膀，尽量让Neil受伤的两条瘦小的腿悬在空中减少接触。  
当他感觉到抱着自己脖子的胳膊收紧，金发男孩在尽量不引起注意的情况下将自己的脸贴近他的颈窝并悄悄蹭了蹭，他感受到一种奇妙的情绪从心底升起。

他小心地将小男孩向上抱了抱，然后向外面走去。

“从明天开始我会教你一些其他东西……一些你不会在学校、不会在其他任何地方学到的东西，并且，当类似今天的事情再次发生，我希望你能用上学到的东西。”  
“现在，我们回家……在那之前，我们去吃点东西怎么样？”

“……肯德基。”

“当然了……我怎么会问你？”

************************************************

“How was your day？”

他坐在公寓里，看着十七八岁的金发青年从门外进来，然后看都不看他一眼，脸色铁青地甩上自己卧室的门。

这样的情况已经持续了将近一个星期。自从那次发生在他们之间的争吵过后。

“我想我会去曼切斯特……他们的物理专业很不错，并且我很喜欢……”

“我不明白你为什么对物理抱有这么大的执念，说真的……你有没有考虑过文学类专业？现在那很热门——”

“是啊，‘热门’到一毕业我就可以去申请社会救助了。”

“或者艺术类？演戏，表演？我一直认为你有这方面的天赋。”

“不。我就喜欢物理——为什么你非要在这种小事上纠缠？或者选择理解我一下？见鬼的！”

“Don't swear. ”

…………  
两天后，Neil冷着脸将网上查询到的录取结果甩在他的面前。曼切斯特大学，物理专业。

“Neil，跟我来一下好吗？”

他站在金发男孩的门前，温和地询问。

“你想要什么？”

“不……我是来带给你一份东西的，就像入学礼物。有些事情我想你需要知道。”

…………

“我不明白——”

Neil着迷地看着桌面上静静躺着的子弹，每一次当他伸手想要触碰时，子弹都会自发远离他，就像两块极性相同的磁铁。

“不要用我们现在的时间线来看待。试着将子弹与我们分开，想象它跟我们处在两个平行的世界里，而在它的世界观中一切都是逆行（reflux）的。将时间看作是平行而不是线性的，我相信你能理解对吗？”

“现在，出于某些原因，两个平行世界之间的墙壁被撤去，我们的轨迹开始交叉，一切融合在一起，什么都没有改变，除了时间。世界没有发生变化，子弹的时间也未曾改变。变的只有你，和我们这边的世界。对于子弹来说，我们才是逆行的。”

“起因即是结果，开始变成了结尾，目的不再重要，而是过程……一切已经发生的一定会发生，并且一定发生了。”

“我们生活在暮色世界中，黄昏时分无故人。”

…………

我不明白

Neil有些迷惑地扬起眉毛，“那有什么意义呢？我是说，如果你已经知道了结局，预见了未来，那现在做的还有什么意义？未来就在那——”

“它会变的。我们所做的每一个决定都有可能改变未来的走向。”

“可你告诉过我，过去就是过去，已经发生了的无法改变。”

“是的。”

“我们的现在只是相对的，不是吗？现在是未来的过去，理论上来说我们已经成为了过去，甚至在我说出这些话的每一个瞬间——而过去无法改变。”

他看着自己的 Neil，看着他在阳光下闪闪发亮的一头璀璨金发，看着他眯起的眼睛在不同的光线下闪着金色、绿色甚至是宝石蓝，看着他稚嫩苍白的脸颊，看着他无忧无虑的眼神。

他笑了起来，“不要尝试去理解它。去感受它。”

“你的意思是——”

Neil 慢慢地盯着他说，“直觉？”

“为什么不呢？”  
他饶有兴致地看着金发男孩，“猛兽的直觉令它们生存下来，人类的先祖凭借直觉得以进化……直觉是我们重要的武器。”

“嗨，有没有人告诉过你，”  
他继续出神地盯着对方的脸，有一瞬间 Neil 觉得他在透过自己看一个什么别的人。Neil的心在这样的注视下突然狂跳起来，金发男孩莫名开始有些期待对方下一秒说出的话——

“你的脸长得很像一个五边形？”

“Go fuck yourself. I'm out of this shit! "

但Neil没有离开，而是紧紧盯着他开始思考对方刚刚说的话。

“那是什么意思？我不明白——噢见鬼的! 你怎么哭了……”

Neil有些无措地看着他，走过去小心抬起衣袖为对方擦干眼泪。金发男孩犹豫了一下，最终深吸一口气，然后伸出双手将他抱进怀里，笨拙地拍着对方的后背。Neil的手腕有些刺痛，那枚陪伴了他十多年的铜钱在他的右手压出一道红痕。现在Neil已经不是当年那个瘦小的孩子了，金发男孩足足比他高了半个头，他带着胡茬的脸恰好埋在Neil的颈窝，硬硬地触感蹭在Neil地皮肤上带来奇妙的感觉，就像在他们接触的地方产生一阵电流。

“好了，我又不是不回来……老天，我保证一放假立马回家好吗？每周，不，每天我都会给你打电话……”

“It's like I've never left,okay?"

当然  
他抬起头，看着自己亲手养大的男孩。

他的男孩，他的老朋友，他的搭档，他的Neil。

“当你下次回来的时候……我不会在家。”  
他慢慢开口，迎着Neil茫然的眼神解释，“我会回到美国处理一些事情，并且到时候我会需要你的帮助。来找我，好吗？”

“当然了，”  
Neil看着他笑起来，“See you in the beginning,huh?"❶

******************************************************

见鬼——这他妈是怎么回事？！  
Neil愤怒地在内心呐喊，却丝毫不敢发出声音，紧紧咬着嘴里的呼吸器。金发男人依然记得他跟自己说过的话，“空气中的氧气无法通过逆行者的肺——如果不佩戴这个你会窒息而死，一点一点、缓慢又痛苦，就像在太空一样。”

但，这是一种奇妙的感受。一切与Neil相反，就像所有东西都从结尾开始，或者像电影的胶卷倒放。甚至连摩擦力都相反，当Neil迈步向前，他感受到的是从前方传来的阻力。

这违反了Neil所学过的任何一条物理定律，而他有个该死的物理学硕士学位。

在Neil的身旁，黑皮肤男人好整以暇地看着他适应这一切。五分钟后，他忽然上来拍拍Neil的肩膀：“我觉得你准备好了。想开一段车吗？”

什么？

…………

“嘿，你知道，我在想……”  
Neil刚刚结束了他们的第无数次任务，在时间点的交界处一边费力地脱下面罩一边对他大声说：“既然我们有这种技术，为什么不能回到过去改变历史？就像阻止二战、预警911什么的……”

“那不可能。”  
他顺手递过一杯苏打水，看着Neil拉开罐子一口气喝下才继续解释：“我们没有回到过去，只是逆行（reflux）而已。将时间想象成一条河流，我们就是逆流而上的两条小鱼，激不起任何浪花。”

“但我们刚刚——”

“拯救了数百条人命，没错。但我们没有改变历史，记得我跟你说过的吗，一切已经发生的将要发生，并一定会发生。我们所做的只是修正。”

“老天——有时候我觉得你才是那个有学位的人……去吃点东西吗？”

……  
“知道吗，你一直跟我说——”  
Neil费力地将汉堡塞入口中，同时看着坐在对面的黑皮肤男人：“所有我们现在做的，这一切逆行，都是为了最终那个任务。我只是想知道，‘最终’什么时候到来？我的意思是，我们已经干了，我想想……几百次了吧？”

“你感到厌倦了吗？”

“不，当然没有。我们可是最棒的搭档……只是，我有些累了。我是说，难道你不觉得吗？当这一切结束时，我们就可以过普通人的生活，就像真正的普通人——在伦敦或者美国随便那个城市买个公寓，找个工作……我可以去当个物理老师，至于你，嗯……也许拳击教练？总之，我想那样的生活也不错不是吗？”

他静静地看着Neil，说：“是啊。”

“是啊，那样的生活很不错。”

“所以，你打算什么时候告诉我最终的任务？”

*********************************************

对你来说的初遇是我的久别重逢；未来的你已经体验过这种感受

见到你之前的每一分每一秒我都活在煎熬、恐惧与期待中，那种感觉是如此真实又如此公平，因为我已经知道，你同样经历过这一切。

再没有人像我们这样了解彼此 再也没有。

“所以，这就是我们最后的任务，阻止第三次世界大战？”

“没错。”

“我会回到过去，见到当时的还没遇见我的你？”

“是的。”

“我的任务就是保护你——”

“你的任务是拿到算法，将它藏起来或者毁了它。”

“可是最后是你阻止了一切不是吗？一切已经发生的将一定发生，等量代换一下，我的任务应该是确保你拿到算法。”

“……”

“最后一个问题，当你见到我，我是说，当那时的你见到我是什么感受？”

“……你是说我第一次见到你。就像命中注定，就像久别重逢。”

“我最后顺利回来了吗？”

“你刚才说过，那已经是最后一个问题了。”

“好吧，好吧……”

Neil看着他笑起来，金发男人忽然凑上去勾住他的脖子：“在我走之前，喝一杯怎么样？” 他接着飞快补充：“别担心，现在不是工作时间——只有工作时你才滴酒不沾。”

************************************************  
“嘿，你知道——这有些不可思议，” Neil举着一杯伏特加若有所思地说。他们现在站在英国的一间房子里，就是Neil从小长大的那所公寓。

“我们认识了十多年，而我甚至不知道你的名字。这简直太疯狂了……你知道，既然我现在要去执行一个’自杀任务‘，那么至少满足我的一个小小愿望可以吗？”  
“嘿，别那么惊讶……你当然没有表现出任何破绽，只是我对你太熟悉了，因此能够大概猜到结局，但不是那么确定。”

“还记得我们第一次见面你说的吗？……我什么都没有，什么也给不了你…除了一个东西、除了那个以外，我什么都给不了你。”  
“我的生命。这是我唯一能够给予你的。”

他的手无力下垂，握着酒杯的手开始不受控制地颤抖，“I don't want it……I don't want it from you，Neil，don't……”

“It has to be. ”

“你不明白我的感受……”

“不。是你不理解。”

“我因你而存在，我将会因你而死亡。但那跟你没有任何关系，明白吗？

“一切是我的选择，我选择回溯（reflux），我选择回到过去完成闭环，我选择……离开。”

“而你——”  
Neil 深深凝望着他，直到他受不了这样灼热的注视被迫移开目光，对方却依旧将注视停留在他身上：

“你使我完整。”

You complete me. 

他不再说话，出神地看着桌上摆放的透明液体。玻璃杯里的冰块已经完全消融，二氧化碳的溶解度随着温度上升而减少，细小的气泡发出微不可闻的爆裂声。

他走到桌边端起杯子抿一口，然后突然，他凑上前捏过 Neil 瘦削的脸颊，近乎蛮横地将嘴唇贴上。

微凉的伏特加在两片嘴唇间传递，Neil 还没来得及反应便被呛住，狼狈地咳嗽起来，但他舍不得身前的温暖，于是固执地没有将他推开。

“现在轮到你了…”  
金发男人在咳嗽声中听近乎耳语般的声音。Neil 抬起头，对上他深黑的眼眸。

“Come. Complete me.”

血液涌上了 Neil 的大脑轰轰作响，耳边传来刺耳尖锐的声音。当 Neil 再度清醒回神时，他已经被自己掐着腰死死压在木质餐桌上，过大的力度在他的腰间的深色皮肤上留下了不明显的红痕。

当 Neil 小心翼翼又带着几分狂热的吻落在年长者的睫毛上，他闭上了眼。

在身下传来一阵阵钝痛的过程中，他终于感到完整。就像残破的灵魂，终于找到迷失在时间流中缺失的一片。

我们生活在暮色世界中，黄昏时分无故人。

太阳逐渐藏到了高楼的身后，光芒在一点点消失。

黄昏已至。

************************************************

别担心

我会回来的，而你会在原地等我，不是吗？

See you in the beginning.

——————————end—————————

❶：主角是美国人，Neil在这里的意思是在主角起源的地方相见。

蹲一个评论(´･ω･`)


End file.
